


There And Back Again (And Again And Again And Again)

by Lilith_Child



Series: The Ruby Project [2]
Category: Supernatural, Thor (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Heaven, Hell, Hurt No Comfort, I am not kidding about the major character death, Suicide, time loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Child/pseuds/Lilith_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> When she saw him there, in the life she had returned to after nearly a thousand years in another universe, the frayed ties that bound her memories finally broke.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>She woke up in Hell.<i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Ruby had all the time in the world.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>This work is a stand-alone.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	There And Back Again (And Again And Again And Again)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Please point out any mistakes that you see.

Ruby met Thor twice. Once in 1962, when he was a budding superhero and she was a naive human girl, and then again in 2011, when both of them had grown up and those memories had faded from their minds.

When she saw him there, in the life she had returned to after nearly a thousand years in another universe, the frayed ties that bound her memories finally broke. When they flashed through her mind, she almost choked on her laughter. (She had forgotten that she needed to breathe, needed to keep her body alive, now.)

How could Thor think that being the lover of a low-ranking criminal would be traumatizing? She had seen so much worse in the years that had passed, and a little something like falling from a building was so commonplace that it only seemed like a tiny scratch now. She hadn’t even been hurt in the fall, Thor had caught her on the way down. God, Thug Thatcher, he had called himself. How could she have ever feared a little thing like that?

She didn’t speak to Thor, and he didn’t see her. Ruby just watched the city fall to pieces around her, and for the first time since Dean Winchester killed her and she ended up in this bizarro universe, with no demons and no angels, she finally felt free. 

She smiled at the mayhem around her, before she turned and started to run out of the city. There was no point in getting the body - her body - killed. After all, she had work to do.

The third and final time that Ruby met Thor, she laughed in his face when he asked her why she killed all those people. Her laugh ringing in her ears was the last thing she ever heard, and his face was the last thing she ever saw. 

When she woke up, she was back in Hell, the same way it had been over and over and over again. She sighed, and went to go save Sam and Dean. Maybe this time, they’d let her cut out the woman’s heart. And then again, maybe this time she’d be completely honest with them. It was something she’d never tried before, and it seemed fun. This time around, she resolved that she wouldn’t tell them any lies.

In the end, it didn’t work, and Ruby went mad. Or maybe she always had been, and this was all a dream concocted by God or Lucifer Himself or someone else to punish her. The next time around, she killed herself, stabbed herself in the chest with her knife, but it didn’t work. Time and time again, she woke up in Hell, a demon getting a little more ragged with every incarnation.

After three hundred thousand and eleven repeats, Ruby finally faded away with nothing but a nearly silent sigh to mark her passing from the world.

When she woke up, she was in 1962, in the original timeline, and Thor was staring her lover (finance? rapist? she’d forgotten what he was to her now) down. Ruby walked over to the window, unnoticed, and she jumped out from the thirty-seventh floor.

Her head (her fragile, human head) smashed like a rotten cantaloupe on the sidewalk below. When she woke up, she found that she’d somehow ended up in Heaven, evidence provided by the glowing angel - who wasn’t supposed to exist at all - standing in the corner.

Heaven replayed her best hits, it was true, but all Ruby could remember was the time loop. It seemed that she was cursed to live it through, one way or another. Here, she was in the afterlife that she can never escape from. And, here, the only thing that Ruby could do is scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
